


Bad Boys

by IHScribe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffy has terrible taste in men, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy finds out about her new boyfriend's plans for the Glades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Arrow, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
> 
> Characters: Buffy Summers, Malcolm Merlin
> 
> Prompt: If it weren't for the vengeance demons, Buffy would use the 'w' word to wish that she'd stop dating bad boys.
> 
> Prompt Made By: I. H. Scribe
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

If it weren't for the vengeance demons, Buffy would use the  _w_  word to wish that she'd stop dating bad boys. Seriously, how hard could that possibly be?

Angel – tall, dark, and handsome – turned into a psychotic killer; Parker – the rebound – wham, bam, thank you ma'am'd her, as Faith had called it; Riley – Iowa corn-fed goodness – was part of a government project experimenting on demons; Spike, well,  _Spike_.

Malcolm Merlin – rich, handsome, smart, and completely human – what more could a girl ask for in a lover? Well, besides not being an evil psychopathic archer that was planning to destroy half the city anyway.

And he was human, so Buffy couldn't even get work out her frustration by beating him to a pulp. Maybe her cookies weren't done baking after all. Buffy sighed and ordered another drink from Tommy, her boyfriend's son.

Her evil archer boyfriend had a son the same age as her younger sister. She really needed to get better at picking her out guys to date.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked. Buffy gave him a sad smile, wondering if he knew anything about his father's plans to destroy the Glades.

"Do you have anything to do with your father and his plan to destroy the Glades?" Buffy asked, before frowning. That was one way of getting information, but now she felt like Anya.

"Wha-what?" Tommy asked.

"I'll take that as a no," Buffy said. "Well, at least the whole family's not evil."

"Wha?" Tommy repeated.

"Come sit down, dear," Buffy said, handing him her drink. "I think you need this more than me."

"The Glades?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"We have to stop him."

"He's been planning it for years. You really think he's going to stop just because his son and his current bed warmer ask nicely?"

Tommy snorted, drained Buffy's drink in one go, and got up. "I need to find Oliver."

"Good luck. Stay safe."

"You too, Buffy. You're way too good for a guy like my father."

"Don't I know it," Buffy muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
